Such a control mechanism is disclosed, in particular, in document FR-A-2 717 751.
Those known control mechanisms give satisfaction, but they nevertheless suffer from the drawback of needing to be associated with a transmission mechanism generally referred to as a "locking mechanism", which enables torque to be transmitted from the handle to a downstream adjustment device, but not vice versa.
The locking mechanism represents non-negligible extra weight and extra cost.